Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Into Dangerous Territory/Chapter Four
The rebel fleet is being devastated by the Discovery's fire power. On the Valiant sparks fly from the ceiling. Tyson to fleet fall back we've lost this fight, Manny get us out of here now Colonel Tyson says as he goes to his chair and then looks at Ensign Hakim. Ensign Hakim inputs commands into the console. The fleet retreats. The Valiant is tractoring the Intrepid after she was crippled. In his ready room Colonel Tyson is looking out the window as the doors chimed. Come Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the doors. Admiral Kira walks into the ready room. We have to go back and get Captain Lorca and his crew, after repairs are done says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. One problem that damn ship will cut us into ribbons Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Then I will send Major Money and her MACOs to take control of Discovery from the Terrans says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. We tried that ourselves they have transport inhibitors and they scrambled the damn prefix codes so we'll have no choice but to destroy the Discovery she's too powerful to be in their hands Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at his nephew. No, that's not the mission we are here to rescue them, you know what you can go home and my ship will do this alone says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. What the hell is your problem ever since this war began we've been ordered to either self-destruct our ships or destroy our ally ships to prevent capture and study? Will asked as he looked at his uncle. He looks at his nephew. I'm not going to give up on my friend's ship or his crew, I'm not you I don't give up so easily, I'm going to keep trying and I don't want to lose another ship that can help us win the war says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We almost lost the fleet we don't have a good plan Will says as he looks at him. He figures out that this was part of the plan. This was your plan all along, you were going to destroy the Discovery, you weren't even going to try to save the Discovery says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Hang on I was approached by Admiral Akaar before we left and he gave me orders to do it believe me I tried to tell him that it was wrong but he wouldn't listen you know how he is I was gonna save the captain and crew we shouldn't be fighting each other we should point our frustrations at your evil counterpart Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss agrees about how Akaar acts and that they should focus on beating the ISS Enterprise-E. Yeah I know, we should focus on beating the ISS Enterprise-E, we are not destroying the Discovery, we are getting her back do you understand me says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Akaar is a fleet admiral he outranks you Will says as he looks at him. Then the ship shakes hard as a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling of his ready room. Valiant's Asgard shields flicker as the fleet is taking more heavy losses as the controlled Discovery and a task force of Terran ships descend on the weaken rebel fleet and the two Federation vessels. On the bridge Will and Typhuss get onto the bridge. This is Colonel Tyson to fleet defensive pattern Kirk Epsilon, Manny get us out of their weapons range Colonel Tyson says as he gives orders to the fleet and Intrepid. Ensign Devon turns to him. Colonel we're being hailed by the ISS Enterprise-E Ensign Devon says as he turns to them. Colonel Tyson nods at him Ensign Devon inputs commands into the console and brings Grand Admiral Halliwell's face on the viewer. What the hell kicking your enemy while their licking their wounds? Colonel Tyson asked as he looks at the viewer. Grand Admiral Halliwell smirks. Something like that says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. He looks at him. Give us the Discovery now or we won't have to hurt you Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Grand Admiral Halliwell snickers. You can't win boy says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. Your overconfidence is your weakness, Grand Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. Grand Admiral Halliwell responses to it. Your faith in your friends is yours says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. Well Admiral the jokes on you because while we've been talking I've got a strike team breaking into your starbase freeing the crew of the Discovery right now Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Meanwhile at the starbase Major Kenzie leads the team to the holding cell block and sets the Discovery crew free, and they get aboard the shuttle and leave the starbase and leaps into warp. On the ISS Enterprise-E Grand Admiral Halliwell turns to Daniels to confirm. Are they aboard our starbase says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Daniels. He looks at the Grand Admiral. Uh, they just left sir Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell. Grand Admiral Halliwell gets frustrated. Why the hell were we not ready for this says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Daniels. Daniels looks at him. I don't know sir Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at him. Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at him in frustration. You were to be ready for them, the MACOs were to capture them says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Daniels. Daniels looks at him. They were too fast sir we didn't know until they boarded the starbase Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell. He then goes to his chair and inputs commands into the console and the screens reads multi-vector assault mode on-line. On the bridge of the Valiant Sinclair looks at her console. Sir the Discovery is separating into three ships Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Tyson. The viewer shows it. On the bridge of the Intrepid Admiral Kira looks at the screen. That isn't good at all says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Captain Lorca walks onto the bridge. Typhuss thanks for the save what's my ship doing? Lorca says as he looks at him then at the viewer. Typhuss looks at him. Your welcome, it appears that your ship is going to attack us says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lorca. Lorca goes to a console. Computer this Captain Gabriel Lorca shut down all command functions authorization Lorca Gamma one-one beta Captain Lorca says as he contacts the Discovery main computer core. Unable to comply command functions have been rerouted to another place the computer says in it's female voice. Both Lorca and Typhuss look at each other in shock. The ISS Enterprise-E, it has to be rerouted there says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lorca.